


From Pirates to Templar and Assassins

by Arleane



Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: A collection of my OCs x various Assassin's Creed characters (70% fluff)[Brief introduction on Chapter 1]
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713886
Kudos: 1





	1. Brief Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction part kebanyakan B Ing karena... lebih enakan. Memutuskan untuk upload di sini buat nambah-nambah works. Thank you if you're willing to read!
> 
> (All of the arts are not mine)

1) Shay Cormac/Brigid Reagan (Shaygid)  
> Templar mates

Appearance:  
\- Brigid: https://ibb.co/1zx2bST (c) Picrew web  
\- Both: https://ibb.co/RSGB3pr (c) Mba Akagi (FB)

Ship dynamics:  
\- Complete Each Other (sun and moon, life and death, warm and cold, summer and winter, etc.)

Shay is a rather warm person meanwhile Brigid is cold as ice. Shay is still care about his enemies meanwhile Brigid doesn't care at all-- simply, she has no mercy. The only thing that important to her is her job is done.

\- Partners in Crime  
WELL they both are Templars and frequently partnered sooo

\- Obedient (Brigid) x Rebellious (Shay)

2) Edward Kenway/Meredith Blair (Edwith)  
> Pirate Captain + Assassin & Pirate Captain

Appearance:  
\- Meredith: https://ibb.co/3NVnJ5m (I forgot the web sorry)  
\- Both: https://ibb.co/xDzzf8x (c) Picrew web

Ship dynamics:  
\- Rivals to Lovers

Thanks to their (bad) reputation so they often meet to fight and go to tavern together. Both are captains, both are harsh, both are strong and tough, BOTH ARE STUBBORN.

\- Dumbasses

Seriously.... who can handle this two destructive dumbasses that can literally destroy everything in their way?

Wait, Mary Read can.

\- In one simple dialogue:

E: "I'm gonna do a crime!"  
M: "LET ME JOIN!"

\- (Still) The Rivals

Fight, fight, fight, welp. They still argue sometimes after dating (BOTH ARE HOT-BLOODED SERIOUSLY WHO CAN HANDLE THEM) but there are also fuwa-fuwa and fluffy moments

\- Flirty (Meredith) x (Angry) Flustered

3) Jacob Frye/Minerva Prudence (Fryedence)  
> Assassin x Writer

Appearance:  
\- Minerva: https://ibb.co/qn4sPGZ (c) Picrew web  
\- Both: https://ibb.co/2Kkrqb (c) Keni Aryani (FB)

Ship dynamics:

\- Desperate flirty douchebag x tired with ur shit

Minerva herself hate this kind of guy but Jacob still win her heart, though... they frequently have a fight like:

"Minerva, look, I just burned a building!"

*yelling* "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, JACOB FRYE?"

Minerva Prudence is 100% done with Jacob Frye's shits

\- A Royal and Their Guard 

Minerva came from a rich family and Jacob is an assassin so they match. Wait I love this hc where Minerva hurt someone with her words and Jacob hurt someone with his... literal... weapon so they make MURDEROUS DUO but actually no no Minerva would never kill someone

... maybe

\- In one simple dialogue:

J: "I'm gonna do a crime!"  
M: "NO!

Also Fryedence is kinda like Hanako x Kabakura from Wotakoi, their hairs are actually similar too

4) Arno Dorian/Greta Sigmund (Arneta)  
> Assassin duos

Appearance:  
\- Greta: https://ibb.co/0Bq74s1 (c) Irene Emanuela (FB)  
\- Both: https://ibb.co/WKQpPmg (c) Picrew web

Ship dynamics:  
\- Adorable Sunshine x Heartbroken (and Depressed) Sadboi

Greta is a sunshine, always smiling, cheering everyone's moods up, meanwhile Arno is suffering depression after Elise's death. Arno is trying to moving on to Greta. Well it's not easy but Greta is always there when he needs her, THEN THEY STARTED TO DATE 

Arno didn't know how to control his smile and heartbeat whenever he sees Greta's smile.

\- Fighting Crime Duo

Arno and Greta are both Assassins (like Shay and Brigid, Templar Duo). Greta is great at running and catching target, Arno is great at stealth and defeat large number of enemies

\- Tol x Smol

Arno is 183 cm, Greta is 145 cm. Arno can easily pick her up everywhere and everytime. AND HE OFTEN MAKES FUN OF HER HEIGHT

5) Ezio Auditore/Eleanor Bellandi (Elzio)  
> Assassin x Courtesan

Appearance:  
\- Eleanor: https://ibb.co/s3xb5jN (c) Picrew web  
\- Both: https://ibb.co/D9V4mPW (c) rinmarugames

Ship dynamics:  
\- Parents Couple 

I want them to become my parents oh my god I mean they look exactly like married couple eventhough they haven't date yet

\- Flirty x Affectionate  
Ezio is a flirty one (more like a playboy) meanwhile Eleanor is full of love and affectionate (bc she's a mama)


	2. Shaygid -- First Encounter

Hari menjelang malam ketika Brigid Reagan memasuki wilayah mansion William Johnson dengan langkah letih. Matanya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju mansion besar tersebut. Perintah yang diembankan Grandmaster padanya telah usai. Seperti biasa, ia membawa pulang luka tebasan dan serempet peluru, hasil dari pertarungannya dengan para assassin. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah memasuki mansion adalah menghampiri ruang kerja William yang berada di sebelah kiri ruang utama untuk mengabarkan kepulangannya dari New York dan juga melaporkan kegagalan misinya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, dan setelah terdengar seruan dari dalam, barulah ia masuk. Dilihatnya William di antara tumpukan-tumpukan berkasnya. Bau tinta pena menyeruak merasuki indra penciumannya. Brigid lebih terbiasa dengan bau amis darah daripada bau pekatnya tinta.

"Malam, Sir,"

William sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan nada Brigid padanya. Nada dingin biasa terdengar dari mulutnya saat berada di medan perang yang berbanding terbalik dengan nada tenang dengan kelembutan yang tersirat di dalamnya yang hanya ditunjukkannya ketika di rumah.

"Ah, Brigid," kepalanya mendongak sejenak untuk mengecek kondisi Brigid, "Kemari, duduk."

Brigid menaruh coatnya, yang kini ternodai beberapa bercak merah, di tempat gantung. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan William dan mengatur posisi duduknya. William menaruh penanya, tanda siap mendengarkan. Satu tarikan napas, kebiasaan kecilnya, sebelum memulai laporan misinya, "Saya berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota assassin dari Colonial Brotherhood. Tetapi mohon maaf, Sir, keberadaan precursor site masih tanda tanya,"

Brigid menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Keberadaan assassin itu ternyata pengecoh. Saya mohon maaf atas kegagalan misi kali ini." ujarnya sembari sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa. Akan kusampaikan pada Grandmaster bahwa kau telah berusaha sebisamu. Ini awal yang bagus."

William melempar senyum tulus. Dirinya telah mengasuh Brigid selama 5 tahun dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Brigid pun demikian. Hidupnya bergantung pada William seorang. Ia bisa saja kembali menjadi yatim piatu sekali lagi. Maka dari itu, keselamatan William adalah prioritasnya, melebihi Grandmaster. 

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu lalu tidur, bersiap-siaplah untuk besok." ucapnya, matanya kembali berpaling pada tumpukan berkas-berkas.

Alisnya mengerut, "Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

"Upacara penobatan anggota baru. Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Sejak kapan?" Raut muka kekagetan tampak di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu akan keberadaan anggota baru di Colonial Rite. Entah mereka menyembunyikannya dari dirinya, atau lupa memberitahunya. Opsi kedua lebih masuk akal.

"Dua bulan lalu. Jika tak salah ingat, kau berada di Kanada, benar?

"Tepat. Untuk berurusan dengan Canadian Brotherhood." Canadian Brotherhood turut andil dalam pencarian precursor box, membuat Colonial Rite kewalahan jika mereka menghadapi dua Brotherhood sekaligus. Jadi, pikirnya, menumpas mereka hingga ke akar adalah jalan yang terbaik. Walaupun ia meyakini, beberapa berhasil melarikan diri ke Colonial Brotherhood.

Brigid menyadari nihilnya keberadaan minuman di meja William. Ia berinisiatif untuk sekadar membuatkan minuman untuk ayah angkatnya-- walau secara tidak resmi, "Teh atau kopi, Sir?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum,"

"Baik, Sir. Beristirahatlah, biar saya yang meneruskan pekerjaan anda."

"Kaulah yang beristirahat, Brigid. Seminggu berada di New York meletihkan bukan? Lihatlah luka di sekujur tubuhmu,"

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa, saya sudah terbiasa,"

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu tadi?

"Tapi, Sir--"

"Aku tak menerima bantahan."

Ekspresi kecewa terpampang di wajah si wanita. Dirinya ingin sekali meringankan tugas William. Mereka memang sesama Templar, tetapi perbedaan umur yang jauh jelas menampakkan perbedaan fisik dan energi yang mereka miliki. Brigid yang dilatih sedari kecil, mengingat orang tuanya juga merupakan Templar, memiliki ketahanan fisik yang luar biasa. Selain itu, ia adalah satu-satunya Templar wanita di Colonial Rite. Sepak terjangnya sebagai Templar selama dua tahun membuahkan hasil yang cemerlang. Sebuah prestasi yang patut dibanggakan, mengingat tidak banyak wanita pada abad ini yang dapat bertarung seandal dirinya.

"Saya izin mengundurkan diri. Selamat malam, Sir. Semoga anda beristirahat yang cukup." Brigid berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu masuk, lalu menyampirkan coatnya di bahu.

"Dan, Brigid," Si wanita menoleh, "pria itu menyimpan potensi yang bagus. Grandmaster mungkin akan menjadikannya partnermu."

Brigid menyunggingkan senyum, "Semoga saya dapat melihatnya sendiri."

***

Mentari masih berada di ufuk timur ketika Brigid terbangun. Tidurnya lumayan nyenyak, terima kasih kepada air hangat yang dipakainya berendam semalam. Luka yang cukup dalam diperbannya, sementara luka ringan dibiarkan saja. Terluka hampir tiap minggu-- salah, hari, sepertinya membuat ketahanan tubuhnya terhadap rasa sakit menguat. Memang masih terasa perih, tetapi lama-lama akan terbiasa, bukan?

Selang beberapa waktu setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, rambutnya diikat dengan beberapa helai rambut dibiarkannya terjulur sebagai poni samping. Diambilnya rifle andalannya yang bersandar di sisi meja dan belati di laci. Tampil formal merupakan keharusan. Apalagi hari ini adalah salah satu peristiwa penting, yaitu upacara penobatan anggota baru. Upacara penobatan tersebut berlokasi di Fort Arsenal yang berlokasi di New York. Dirinya baru saja tiba dari New York kemarin, dan hari ini harus kembali ke New York lagi. Tak apalah, New York adalah kota yang menarik. Banyak hal baru yang dapat ditemuinya di sana. Ia berangkat bersama William sejak dini hari.

Sesampainya di sana, Brigid sempat terpukau melihat keindahan Fort Arsenal. Daripada disebut fort, sepertinya lebih cocok disebut mansion, dengan pohon-pohon subur yang berada di pekarangannya.

"Suka apa yang kau lihat?" ucapan William membuyarkan lamunannya. Brigid terkejut lalu spontan membungkukkan badan atas kelancangannya, "Maafkan saya karena melamun, Sir."

"Kita telah tinggal 5 tahun bersama dan kau masih seformal ini," kekehnya. William menggenggam tangan Brigid, menuntunnya ke dalam.

"Grandmaster," Brigid menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penghormatan ketika dilihatnya sosok Haytham berada di ruang depan.

"William, Brigid. Masuklah."

"Terima kasih, Grandmaster."

Sebagai Templar termuda, Brigid menaruh respek yang amat luar biasa terhadap Haytham. Karismanya, kewibawaannya, cara ia memperlakukan bawahannya. Seperti seseorang yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Brigid dan William memasuki ruangan tempat akan dilaksanakannya upacara tersebut. Paras-paras yang ia kenal semuanya telah hadir, berbaris di samping meja sementara Grandmaster berdiri di ujung meja. Brigid mengambil tempat di antara Jack Weeks dan William Johnson. Lampu di ruangan tersebut telah dipadamkan, menyisakan lilin yang menyala di meja dan dinding. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pria yang tak Brigid kenal dengan rambut hitam dikuncir. Pastilah si anggota baru, yang ia tak tahu sama sekali pun identitasnya. Dan upacara pun dimulai.

***

".... May the Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us!"

Di saat mengucapkan ikrarnya sebagai bentuk kesetiaannya pada Templar, Brigid mendengar aksen Irlandia yang kental dari pria tersebut. Berarti orang Irlandia di Colonial Rite bertambah selain dirinya dan William. Upacara usai dan rekan-rekannya membubarkan diri, termasuk Brigid, tetapi langkahnya dicegah oleh Grandmaster.

"Tahan, Brigid. Kenalkan, Shay Cormac," tangan kanan Haytham mengarah pada Shay, "Dan, Shay, Brigid Reagan." sementara yang satunya mengarah pada Brigid.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," Shay mengulurkan tangan, dibalas oleh uluran tangan Brigid, "Senang bertemu denganmu." keduanya berjabat tangan. Raut muka Brigid masih menunjukkan kedinginannya. Di sisi lain, Shay tersenyum tipis.

"Brigid, pergilah bersama Shay untuk menginvestigasi keberadaan precursor site. Hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan kali ini."

"Mengerti. Saya takkan mengecewakan anda."

Haytham melengos keluar, diikuti oleh William yang sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Shay. Tinggallah mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Brigid yang terlebih dahulu melepaskan tangan dari jabatan mereka.

"Keberatan bila menginap di tempatku, Miss Reagan? Atas suruhan Master Johnson."

Satu informasi baru diperoleh, Fort Arsenal ini adalah miliknya. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan, mengingat perjalanan dari New York ke mansion William melelahkan.

"Tak masalah," Brigid menggangguk singkat, "Kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan."

"Akan kutemani, Miss Reagan."

"Tak perlu."

"Akan kuperlihatkan kapalku." Senyum penuh percaya diri mengembang di wajah Shay. Ia begitu antusias untuk mengenalkan dewinya, the Morrigan, pada rekan barunya. Sayangnya, Shay lupa terdapat dewi dalam mitologi Kelt yang bernama Brigid. Secara tak langsung, ia mengenalkan dewinya pada dewi lain.

Yang kelak akan menjadi dewi keduanya.

Langkah Brigid yang pelan tetapi pasti berbarengan dengan Shay yang menapakkan kaki dengan energik di jalur menuju pelabuhan tempat Morrigan bernaung. Nasib buruk menimpa mereka. Tampak kekacauan di pelabuhan sejauh mata memandang. Bila melihat pakaian yang dikenakan mereka, baku hantam ini terjadi antara kru Shay dengan para assassin yang seharusnya berada di basecamp geng mereka. Shay bergegas menghampiri salah satu kru terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, lads?"

"Kami disergap, kapten! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!"

Shay kembali pada Brigid, menyampaikan laporan yang ia dapat, "Kau tunggu disini saja, Miss, aku akan menangani mereka."

Alih-alih menurut, Brigid mengokang riflenya lalu melepas timah panasnya pada assassin yang berusaha menyergap si kapten dalam kondisi lengahnya.

"Aku berhutang padamu," ucap Shay sebelum terjun ke medan tempur untuk menolong krunya.

Kombinasi serangan jarak dekat yang dilancarkan Shay dan bidikan mematikan jarak jauh dari Brigid memberi kemenangan mutlak bagi mereka. Tiap kali 'mata elang' Brigid mendeteksi terdapat musuh yang melarikan diri, ia takkan segan-segan menghabisinya dalam satu kali tembakan. Masing-masing kembali menaruh senjata dalam penyimpanan. Setibanya di Morrigan, Shay disambut oleh awak kapal sang dewi. Sorak sorai riuh terdengar, merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Captain Cormac!"

Brigid memerhatikan dengan seksama bagian-bagian kapal. Tak buruk, dapat diandalkan untuk perjalanan yang dipenuhi rintangan. Shay menginterupsi observasinya dengan berkata, "Inilah Morrigan," dengan intonasi penuh kebanggaan. Seperti seorang ayah yang mengenalkan putrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan tur singkat?" Brigid kembali mengangguk. 

Brigid Reagan menghabiskan sisa senjanya dengan menghirup udara segar dan tenggelam dalam bau memabukkan khas laut bersama Shay Cormac.


	3. Shaygid -- Thunder

Brigid membenci petir sama seperti Brigid membenci Assassin.

Suara gelegar petir selalu mengingatkannya akan malam di mana orangtuanya terbunuh, malam berbadai yang diikuti suara teriakan memilukan yang berasal dari ibunya yang menyaksikan ayahnya ditikam. Sejak saat itu, baginya, suara petir tidaklah sama lagi.

Biasanya, saat terdapat tanda-tanda hujan akan turun, ia akan menyumpal telinganya dengan kain kecil yang sudah ia modifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat menjadi penyumpal telinga yang dapat ia pasang dan lepas dengan mudah. Ia akan melakukan apapun, asal suara yang membangkitkan kenangan buruknya berhenti.

Apalagi saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan jauh yang pastinya menaiki kapal, lalu cuaca di laut tiba-tiba memburuk. Sesungguhnya badai lebih mengerikan apabila dirasakan di laut daripada di darat, dan Brigid mau tak mau harus menghadapi rasa takutnya. Tentu ia tak mau harga dirinya runtuh karena bersembunyi di saat badai menghadang.

Kini, setelah munculnya Shay sebagai anggota baru Colonial Rite, akses Brigid menuju ke berbagai daerah dipermudah dengan kehadiran Morrigan yang siap mengantarnya kemana-mana, apalagi Grandmaster sering memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai partner. Terlebih, setelah Shay menyatakan perasaannya empat bulan lalu, yang dibalasnya dengan satu kata sederhana, 'ya'. Brigid bahkan tak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam ini sebelumnya, sebelum Shay muncul dalam hidupnya.

Brigid bahkan tak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang tiap kali Shay tersenyum padanya, atau kenapa ia merindukan momen-momen bersama Shay di saat mereka menjalankan misi yang berbeda. Biasanya ia akan menangkis perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama sekali tak boleh dirasakannya karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas partner kerja yang memiliki tujuan yang sama. Cinta menjadikan manusia lemah.

Tetapi, di saat Shay tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbincang hanya berdua saja, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat serta menatap langsung ke matanya, dan memproklamirkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Brigid selama ini, bagaimana ia merindukan obrolan singkat di sore hari, bagaimana ia rela mati untuk melindungi Brigid, Brigid merasa ia tak bisa mengelabui perasaannya sendiri.

Di detik berikutnya, Brigid menyadari bahwa perasaannya terhadap Shay masih tersimpan rapat-rapat di hatinya. Pertahanannya runtuh. Perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikan, membuncah keluar di saat Shay memeluk Brigid, mendekapnya erat-erat.

Ia mencintai pria itu.

Siang ini, Shay dan Brigid sedang menjalani masa bebas tugas, alias libur, sehingga mereka dapat melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan karena tak ada tanggung jawab yang dibebankan pada mereka. Maka, Shay memutuskan, inilah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Apa lagi kalau bukan kencan?

Agenda mereka hari ini adalah menghabiskan waktu berdua di kabin--masalah kemudi kapal tinggal diserahkan pada Gist--, berjalan-jalan di New York, diakhiri dengan beristirahat di Fort Arsenal setelah tur melelahkan di kota.

Sesuai dengan rencana, yang pertama kali mereka lakukan adalah menghabiskan waktu berdua di kabin. Shay berbaring di kasur, satu tangannya membelai rambut Brigid yang menjadikan dadanya sebagai sandaran, sementara tangan lainnya saling bertautan dengan tangan Brigid.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu, Brig."

"Aku juga, Shay," balas Brigid, diikuti jeda sebelum berbicara lagi, "Detak jantungmu terdengar jelas dari sini."

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, posisi mereka tetap seperti ini. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, terdengar tetesan hujan. Begitu mendengar suara petir, Brigid membatu. Ketika Shay memalingkan pandangan ke arah Brigid, ia langsung mengetahui ada yang tidak beres. Wajahnya menegang. Tangannya yang tak menggenggam Shay mengepal erat.

"Brig? Ada apa?"

"Aku tak apa,"

Suara petir kembali terdengar. Shay dapat merasakan tubuh Brigid bergetar ketakutan. Alih-alih makin mendekat kepada Shay, Brigid bangun. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula ke pinggiran ranjang, menolak untuk menghadap Shay. Shay mendekatinya perlahan, lalu merangkulnya dari belakang, mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa aman.

"Kau takut pada petir?"

Keheningan di antara mereka berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar yang dipenuhi suara tetesan hujan. Brigid diam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, Shay."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Jeritan orangtuaku di antara gemuruh."

Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Brigid pernah menceritakan padanya bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dalam naungan Colonial Rite, asal mula tragedi yang dimaksud terjadi, yang menumbuhkan kebenciannya pada Assassin. Tentang bagaimana ia berakhir dalam asuhan William Johnson. Mereka mempunyai luka masing-masing, yang sampai saat ini masih menyakitkan bila diingat kembali.

"Aku disini."

Shay masih mendekap Brigid dari belakang, menyaksikan betapa rapuhnya Brigid jika membahas masa lalunya. Kedinginannya yang bertahan hingga saat ini hanyalah topeng yang digunakannya untuk menutupi lukanya yang takkan pulih.

Shay dapat merasakan Brigid mulai relaks dalam pelukannya. Ia lega karena telah berhasil meredakan ketakutan yang dialaminya. Semoga hujan ini cepat berakhir, agar mereka dapat berjalan-jalan di kota New York yang indah dan tak ketinggalan untuk menikmati mentari terbenam.

Brigid memegang kedua lengan Shay, menggenggamnya erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepasnya. Momen ini terlalu berharga untuk diakhiri. Setidaknya hujan memberinya alasan untuk terus bersama dengan Shay.

"Ketakutanku pergi saat aku bersamamu."


	4. Shaygid -- Nightmare

Dini hari di kabin kapal Morrigan, Brigid yang tertidur dengan lelap spontan terbangun ketika tangan lembut nan kokoh tak lagi ia rasakan merengkuh dirinya. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Shay yang ditemukannya terduduk di kursi dengan napas memburu dan peluh menghujani pelipisnya. Manik coklatnya terpejam rapat. Brigid bergegas mengambil mantel untuk membalut dirinya dan mantel ekstra untuk Shay lalu menghampirinya. Tangan dinginnya membelai pipi sang kapten. Udara Arktik selalu sedingin ini.

"Maaf-- apa aku membangunkanmu?" Shay mengalihkan perhatiannya dari geladak ke iris hitam Brigid, menatapnya langsung dengan raut muka gelisah.

"Tidak. Tenanglah, Shay." Brigid balas memberi tatapan hangat, yang hanya diberikannya pada Shay seorang. Tatapannya yang sehari-hari cenderung dingin melunak. Seorang yang dingin juga memiliki sisi hangat, yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada yang terkasih.

Mantel ekstra di tubuhnya ia pakai untuk menyelimuti Shay, sembari sesekali mengecup ringan pipinya. Shay menarik Brigid untuk duduk bersama di atas pahanya dengan punggung menyandar ke dada bidangnya.

Shay mendekap pinggang Brigid dari belakang. Perlambang takut akan kehilangan. Sang kapten yang gagah di medan perang kini begitu rentan, amatlah rapuh. Sisi yang juga tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada publik.

Brigid menyampingkan posisinya agar dapat leluasa melihat pasangannya. Tangannya merangkul leher Shay. Kening masing-masing saling beradu. Jeda sebentar sebelum kemudian Brigid kembali membuka percakapan, memecah keheningan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Shay? Soal..." Brigid berhenti, memilah kata yang pantas diucapkan sebagai pengganti Lisbon agar Shay tak tersinggung, "Kota itu?"

"Ya, tetapi kali ini berbeda." Shay akhir-akhir ini kerap kali bermimpi buruk, yang membuatnya terbangun di dini hari dan kembali ditenangkan oleh Brigid. Ia tetap merasa bersalah atas hilangnya nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah meskipun sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa tersebut.

"Aku melihatmu diantara mereka, Brig."

"Aku... diantara mereka?"

"Tertimbun diantara reruntuhan dan aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu." Suaranya memarau di akhir, membuat Brigid kembali merengkuh Shay dalam pelukannya.

"Aku disini, Shay, selamat karenamu," bisiknya lembut, dibelainya surai coklat diantara tangannya.

"Tidurlah, pagi nanti kita diharapkan dapat menemui Grandmaster."

Mendadak Shay menyelipkan tangan diantara punggung dan paha Brigid, lalu dipangkunya menuju kasur. Brigid tersenyum kecil. Mereka berbaring dengan berpelukan satu sama lain dan berbagi afeksi. "Aku mencintaimu," adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sebelum keduanya benar-benar terlelap dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi.


	5. Shaygid -- Fit

"Brig?"

"Ada apa?"

Shay mendekati Brigid yang sedang menikmatinya waktu bersantainya dengan membaca buku, yang harus dihentikan sebentar. Buku tersebut ditaruhnya di pangkuannya dalam kondisi terbuka dengan menghadap ke bawah, karena ia tak membawa apapun yang dapat menandai halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku sedang melakukan percobaan."

Mereka duduk di pinggir kasur di dalam kabin Morrigan. Urusan kemudi kapal ia alihkan pada Gist. Kapten juga butuh waktu sendiri-- atau berdua, sesekali.

"Hm? Semacam apa?"

Alis Brigid bertaut. Shay Cormac, melakukan, percobaan. Ulangi. Percobaan macam apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ekspresi heran tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"

"Untuk apa?"

Pada dasarnya, Brigid yang terbiasa mengobservasi bukanlah tipe yang mudah percaya pada perkataan orang, apalagi pada orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Apalagi bila berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang baru, yang belum pernah dicobanya sebelumnya. Ia akan menanyakannya terlebih dahulu, memikirkan tingkat masuk akalnya, baru menerima.

"Lakukan saja. Seperti ini," Shay mencontohkannya dengan membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Kelihatannya normal-normal saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh atau janggal. Tetapi apa sangkut pautnya dengan percobaan?

Brigid mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Shay. Sesimpel itu. Membuka telapak tangan bukanlah tugas yang sulit, "Sudah,"

Tiba-tiba Shay menempelkan telapak tangan mereka berdua, menautkan jarinya dengan jari Brigid, serta melempar senyum gembira, "Lihat bagaimana tangan kita melengkapi satu sama lain?"

Brigid terdiam mematung di tempatnya duduk. Percobaannya berhasil. Shay dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Reaksi seperti inilah yang membuatnya makin mencintai Brigid. Reaksi mematungnya setelah ia melontarkan kalimat manis atau melakukan tindakan kecil, dari seseorang yang dijuluki sebagai Mesin Pembunuh Ordo Templar. Dan Shay takkan pernah lelah melihat reaksi lucunya.

Ah, betapa ia mencintai wanitanya.


	6. Edwith -- Midnight Snack

Di tengah kesunyian malam, Meredith terbangun. Rasa lapar yang mengerubungi dirinya lebih besar dari rasa kantuknya. Sudah tiga hari Meredith terbangun di tengah malam dalam kondisi lapar. Mungkin karena energi yang ia habiskan akhir-akhir ini setelah menjadi instruktur tinju cukup besar. Untungnya ia selalu ingat untuk menyetok entah makanan siap saji atau camilan untuk kudapan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Beberapa kali tubuhnya menabrak furnitur karena masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, walau sebenarnya jarak antar ia dan barang tersebut terbilang cukup jauh. Sifat serampangan Meredith makin menjadi-jadi di saat ia mengantuk. Ia bisa saja menusukkan dirinya ke bilah pedang dan baru menyadarinya saat darah mengucur deras dari perutnya.

Meredith membuka kulkas serta melongok ke dalamnya. Matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk dimakan pada saat ini. Kesukaannya memang berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Jika lusa ia mencomot cracker, kemarin membabat mac n cheese, hari ini ia mengambil pudding, dan bisa saja besok akan menjatuhkan pilihan pada cheesecake.

Di kala matanya masih sibuk menelusuri jajaran camilan yang berada di kulkas, terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Bunyinya cukup nyaring. Meredith mematung. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu kulkas dan beralih ke belakang kabinet, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara agar ia tidak ketahuan berada di situ dan segera menyergap siapapun yang berada di sana. Sialnya saat ini ia tidak berbekal senjata apapun, bahkan pisau lipatnya tertinggal di kamar.

Adakah sesuatu yang bisa dipergunakan... aha! Ia menemukan pisau di atas meja kabinet. Awalan yang bagus. Segera setelah mengambil pisau tersebut, Meredith kembali ke tempatnya lalu menahan napas selama yang ia bisa agar kehadirannya tidak terdeteksi. Sebenarnya Meredith mampu mengalahkannya dengan tangan kosong, tetapi ia berjaga-jaga apabila penyusup tersebut membawa senjata api.

Biasanya ia akan langsung menyergap dan menarik pelaku dalam pertarungan, tetapi kali ini pengecualian. Ia tidak ingin Edward terbangun. Apalagi di tengah malam seperti ini. Suara berisik akan menimbulkan kegaduhan, yang akan memicu kedatangan tetangga yang tak ia perlukan. Meredith bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari si penyusup. Meredith mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia menarik napas panjang. Satu, dua...

Meredith menendang kaki si penyusup, sengaja untuk membuatnya jatuh. Tanpa melihat dulu siapa identitas penyusup tersebut, Meredith menghantamnya ke lantai. Kemudian, ia berusaha melumpuhkannya dengan mengincar pergelangan tangannya lalu mencengkramnya sekuat mungkin hingga pergerakannya menjadi terbatas. Barulah saat Meredith mengalihkan fokusnya ke wajah si penyusup, ia menyadari satu hal.

Yang baru saja ditahannya bukanlah orang asing, melainkan Edward.

"Sambutan yang bagus di malam hari, Edith."

"Jaysus, Edward!"

Dipenuhi rasa kaget dan malu yang bercampur aduk akibat salah mengira kekasih sebagai penyusup, Meredith melepaskan Edward yang malang dari kendalinya sembari tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Serius, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mengiraku penyusup?" tanya Edward dengan nada kesakitan, setelah barusan tubuhnya dihantam Meredith ke lantai tanpa ampun. Punggungnya remuk, sepertinya. Perempuan macam apa dengan tenaga sekuat ini selain Meredith?

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun jam segini,"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"... mencari makanan?"

"Tepat, kita sama-sama lapar."

Selepas bangun dari tempatnya terjatuh, Edward mengulangi langkah yang serupa dengan Meredith tadi dengan tujuan yang sama: mencari kudapan. Di kulkas terpampang berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, yang saking banyaknya membuatnya susah untuk memilih, walau kategori minuman didominasi rum yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua. Edward dan Meredith memang sengaja menyetok makanan ringan dalam jumlah banyak saat belanja bulanan, karena mereka tahu, keduanya adalah tipe yang akan mencari makanan di kulkas saat lapar melanda di tengah malam.

Edward menoel Meredith yang bersandar di kabinet dalam keadaan setengah sadar lengkap dengan tampang idiot khasnya untuk bertanya,

"Mau apa?"

"Semangkuk penuh cintamu,"

Hening.

"... apa?"

".... apa yang barusan kukatakan?"

Edward menatap Meredith, Meredith menatap Edward. Keduanya sama-sama melempar tatapan bingung. Satu sisi mempertanyakan kesadaran yang lain ketika melontarkan pernyataan barusan. Sementara di sisi lain tidak menyadari seberapa bodohnya pernyataan yang baru saja ia kemukakan.

Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Meredith adalah, meracau di saat kesadarannya hanya setengah, atau ketika ia terombang-ambing di batas antara sadar dan tidak. Biasanya racauannya adalah hal-hal tidak penting, bahkan memalukan yang berpotensi menjadi aib seumur hidup. Dan biasanya ia mengingatnya dalam waktu singkat sebelum benar-benar melupakan apa yang barusan ia katakan tanpa sengaja.

"Semangkuk penuh--"

"DIAM, EDWARD!"

Baik, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, saat Edward bertanya apa yang diinginkan Meredith. Merasa cukup dengan racauan bodohnya, Edward memutuskan untuk memilih sendiri camilan untuknya dan Meredith. Setelah mengamati cukup lama, pilihannya jatuh kepada dua bungkus keripik kentang yang berbeda rasa serta air mineral dingin.

"Ayo, Red, atau kutinggalkan kau disini,"

Alih-alih merespon ajakan Edward, Meredith menarik paksa tangannya, lalu menggandengnya sambil berjalan ke sofa. Belum sempat protes, tubuh Edward sudah dilempar terlebih dahulu ke permukaan sofa oleh Meredith. Sebelum Edward sempat membuka mulut untuk protes, Meredith sudah terlanjur mengambil tempat di atas tubuhnya untuk berbaring dengan nyaman di sana.

"Disini saja, aku malas ke kamar," ujar Meredith. Tangannya meraup satu keripik kentang dari Edward. Barulah Edward menyadari, ia salah memilih camilan. Ia takkan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tak ada yang mengalahkan keberisikan Meredith saat makan. Selain itu, ia tipe penyampah, jadi Edward takkan heran bila melihat remah-remah keripik di dadanya.

"Kalau kau jatuh, jangan salahkan aku," Edward turut membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya, menemani Meredith sembari makan hingga mereka tertidur.

"Ya, ya, berisik,"

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit Edward dan Meredith mengobrol sambil mengunyah dengan berisik, tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Mereka tertidur di sofa, dengan masing-masing bungkus keripik kentang kosong di tangan, yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan terlepas dari genggaman mereka. Meredith menumpukan kepalanya di dada Edward, sementara tangan kirinya menjulur bebas ke arah arm rest sofa. Tangan kanan Edward mengalungi pinggang Meredith, menjaganya agar tak terjatuh. Istirahat yang pantas didapatkan setelah keduanya bergelut dengan kegiatan masing-masing di siang harinya.

Masih ada empat jam lagi untuk Meredith dan Edward menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum memulai hari baru.


	7. Edwith -- Matching Bruises

"Huh, apa ini?"

Meredith yang sedang 'berselancar' duduk bersandar di sofa komputer dengan nyaman, sebelum tiba-tiba menegakkan posisi duduknya setelah membuka suatu situs yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Ia menoel-noel Edward yang bersandar padanya, hendak memberitahu penemuan terbarunya ini.

"Ed, lihatlah!"

Fokus Edward beralih dari ponselnya ke Meredith, yang menunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor, menampilkan situs berlatarbelakang putih dengan beberapa kotak berisikan tulisan. Edward menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat satu kata yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Prompt?"

"Jangan tanya padaku."

Selagi Edward membuka tab baru untuk mencari pengertian dari kata yang barusan ditanyakannya, Meredith membuka ponselnya untuk bertanya pada Greta, barangkali ia tahu.

Edward berhasil menemukan beberapa website yang mendefinisikan arti dari prompt, tetapi tak ada yang dirasanya tepat. Ia mulai membaca, "Prompt definition, to make something happen..." 

Meredith melempar tatapan bingung, kedua alisnya mengkerut. Edward mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ketidaktahuannya akan definisi barusan.

Satu-satunya harapan yang mereka miliki hanyalah Greta Sigmund, kamus pop-culture berjalan.

Semenit kemudian, terdapat notif pesan masuk. Meredith membaca dengan seksama, berusaha memahami definisi menurut bahasa Greta. Ia terlalu tua untuk mengerti hal-hal yang biasa dinikmati anak muda, seperti fangirlingan. Untungnya Greta menjelaskannya dengan simpel sehingga mudah dipahami oleh makhluk dengan otak setengah seperti Meredith.

'Prompt adalah skenario, misalnya seperti A dan B berpelukan, atau kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan-- SEBENTAR SEBENTAR, DARIMANA KAU MENEMUKAN WEBSITE ITU?'

'Uh.. sepertinya tidak sengaja terpencet saat aku melihat-lihat timeline FB. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya.'

'BAGUS! Cara kerjanya begini: masukkan namamu dan Edward, lalu klik generate. Setelah itu, coba praktekkan!'

Meredith dapat mendengar nada antusias dari Greta meski ia tak berada di sini. Suara riangnya memang sulit terlupakan. Meredith menaruh ponselnya di meja, berpikir untuk membalasnya nanti setelah mencoba saran darinya.

"Bagaimana, Edith?"

Edward yang terabaikan selama Meredith mengobrol dengan Greta penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu. Meredith tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia mengisyaratkan Edward untuk diam dengan telunjuknya, sebelum mulai mengetik nama mereka berdua lalu memencet tulisan 'Generate'.

'Your prompt: Edward and Meredith having a tickle fight until they're breathless.'

Meredith melihat ke arah Edward dengan senyum maniak yang biasa ditunjukkannya ketika ia memiliki rencana jahat.

Edward yang tak sempat melihat tulisan di layar, kaget ketika Meredith tiba-tiba menerjangnya lalu menghujamkan serangan kelitikan padanya, menyebabkan ia tak sanggup menahan tawa lepas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jaysus, Mere-- HAHAHA!"

Tak mau kalah, Edward membalas serangan Meredith dengan menargetkan tickle spotnya, pinggang. Meredith spontan ikut tertawa. Keadaan berbalik. Tawaannya hingga mengeluarkan air mata saking efektifnya serangan yang dilancarkan Edward.

"Cukup, Edward! Cukup!" ronta Meredith yang berusaha keras menahan gelak tawanya. Tubuhnya luar biasa lemas. Melihat Meredith yang kehabisan tenaga, Edward menyudahi kegiatannya, karena ia sendiri juga sudah lelah.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Mer."

"Penjelasan apa-- oh, kenapa aku barusan menggelitikimu?" Edward mengangguk. Meredith menunjuk ke layar monitor, tempat tulisan yang mengilhami idenya berada.

"Bukan ideku, ide Greta. Karena aku suka tantangan, kenapa tidak?"

"Anak itu.." Edward menghela napas, "Jadi kita akan melakukan sesuai yang tertera di situ?"

"Tepat! Aku terpana dengan kepintaranmu yang mulai muncul, Edward!"

"Berkacalah, otak udang."

Meredith kembali menekan tulisan 'Generate', harap-harap cemas akan hasil yang akan keluar. Apa itu baik, apa itu buruk, dan semoga hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Kali ini, Edward memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri pandang mengenai apa prompt mereka selanjutnya. Ia melirik Meredith yang diam setelah membacanya. Apa prompt mereka sekarang super duper aneh hingga membuat seorang Meredith Blair membatu di tempat?

'Your prompt: Meredith and Edward are about to kiss when instead they accidentally hit foreheads really hard and have matching bruises.'

Meredith dan Edward saling bertukar pandang. Masing-masing memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Keheningan terjadi cukup lama hingga akhirnya Edward memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Jadi... maksudnya adalah... kita membenturkan kepala secara sengaja?"

"Atau menunggu sesuatu yang mengagetkan sehingga kepala kita terbentur alami."

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?"

Baik. Mereka berhadapan. Jantung berdetak kencang, entah karena gugup atau takut asumsi Meredith akan terjadi. Meredith mengambil langkah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Edward perlahan, menunggu pembuktian dugaannya. Keheningan menyelimuti, hanya suara napas yang dapat terdengar. Dekat, dekat, semakin dekat, hingga--

"MEREDIIITTHHH! EDWAAAARRRDDDD!

\-- suara teriakan melengking menginterupsi mereka yang menyebabkan mereka bertabrakan dengan dahi satu menempel di dahi lainnya.

Dengan amat kencang dan suara yang memilukan.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! SIAPA YANG BERTERIAK?!"

Meredith dan Edward memegangi dahi mereka yang malang. Tolonglah kasihani makhluk semacam mereka, yang sebelum kepalanya terbentur saja sudah sangat bodoh. Tetapi, dalam kegiatan apapun, kita harus berpikir positif dan melihat sisi baik dari tiap penderitaan yang menimpa. Setidaknya teori Meredith terbukti benar.

Setidaknya.

"Suara Greta, bukan?

Meredith sebenarnya sudah yakin teriakan khas itu berasal dari Greta, tapi apa kepentingannya kesini? Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Meredith memasang telinga baik-baik, berusaha mendengarkan dengan cermat suara di balik pintu.

"Sepertinya memang Greta."

"Goddamnit, dahiku nyut-nyutan."

Edward, menuruti insting prianya, tanpa sadar menyingkap dahi Meredith yang kesakitan dari rambutnya, lalu mengecupnya.

"Oi, oi, Edward?!"

Meredith, yang kodratnya memang sebagai wanita, tak dapat mengelak ketika merasakan pipinya panas akibat sentuhan kecil yang diberi Edward.

"A-aku akan membuka pintu."

Sungguh, ia tak biasa menjadi pihak yang menerima afeksi. Maka wajar apabila Meredith bertingkah kikuk setelahnya. Membuka pintu untuk Greta hanya alibinya agar menjauh dari Edward, karena, tolonglah, hatinya dibuat tak karuan oleh tindakan manisnya. Ia yakin Edward sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Meredith! Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Greta menyambutnya ketika Meredith membukakan pintu. Di samping Greta, terdapat Arno yang menemaninya, memasang senyum sopan.

"Siang, Miss Blair. Greta memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke sini."

"Masuklah kalian berdua."

Greta sempat melihat memar Meredith yang tersembunyi di balik poninya, penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga Meredith baru mendapat luka tersebut hari ini, karena ia yakin, kemarin tidak ada di sana. Saat Arno masuk terlebih dahulu, Meredith sempat 'meminjam' Greta, untuk membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini, Gre."

Greta menyunggingkan senyum polos.


	8. Arneta -- Stay With Me

"Arno... mau kemana?"

Greta yang tak merasakan pelukan Arno merengkuh tubuhnya refleks terbangun, mendapati Arno yang duduk di sampingnya sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata agar pandangannya lebih jelas.

"Selamat pagi, ma cherie. Mau sarapan apa?"

Greta terdiam untuk beberapa detik, terpesona melihat senyuman Arno yang begitu bersinar meskipun rambutnya acak-acakan. Greta merasa terberkati karena dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini tiap harinya. Memang benar kata orang, orang tampan dalam kondisi apapun memang selalu tampan. Bila diibaratkan, Arno adalah prince charming yang selalu muncul dalam serial Disney.

Arno, berpikir kalau Greta tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul alih-alih terhipnotis dengan senyuman menawannya, memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sesuai dengan menu biasanya, "Tidur dulu saja, Gre, nanti akan kubangunkan saat sarapannya sudah jadi."

"Tidak boleh!" 

Tangannya merangkul erat pinggang Arno, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Tak biasanya Greta seperti ini. Sedang dalam mode manja, sepertinya.

Yah, walau tiap hari ia memang manja.

"Tapi--"

Greta memasang wajah cemberut, yang mutlak tak bisa dielak Arno. Critical hit, istilahnya. Serangan langsung menuju hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak mata bulat besar yang menatap marah ke arahnya serta pipi gemasnya yang seolah-olah minta dicubit?

Dalam hati, Arno berbisik 'Tolong jadilah istriku' sembari menahan senyum saat menatap makhluk imut di hadapannya.

"Baik, baik," Arno tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berbaring di kasur, yang dengan secepat kilat langsung dipeluk oleh Greta. Greta mengamankan tempat terbaiknya, yaitu di dada bidang sang assassin sambil menjadikan lengan Arno sebagai guling.

"Gretaku yang imut."

Arno mencintai rambut Greta, yang dinilainya imut dengan potongan pendek juga mengembang, yang begitu halus saat dibelainya. Ia juga senang memainkan rambutnya, memilin-milinnya atau mengacak-acaknya hingga berantakan.

Greta yang merasa kantuknya kembali menghampiri, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Arno yang kini mendekapnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memainkan rambutnya hingga ia tertidur.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana dirimu terlihat damai dalam pelukanku, ma petite cherie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Bakal upload satu per satu, one more time thank you ><


End file.
